Makuu/Quotes
The Rise of Makuu "So you say. But I think you listen to the hippos because you're weak." "You're old and weak, Pua! Today is the end of your reign!" "That's right! Makuu! Leader of the crocodiles!" "Ha. Only weak and cowardly leaders are afraid to fight." "That's right, Kion. Go! The new leader of the crocodiles takes orders from nobody!" Never Roar Again "Kion's afraid to use the Roar. Interesting. Looks like it's time to make my move." "That's right, run! And tell all your friends. The Flood Plains now belong to the crocodiles!" "Without your fearless leader? Or... Or should I say, your Roar-less leader? Oh? You didn't hear? Mighty Kion, leader of the Lion Guard, too much of a coward to use his Roar." "Did you think I'd try to take over the whole Flood Plain with only three crocodiles?" "What are you going to do, Kion? Roar at me? And risk hurting your mom? Again?" Beshte and the Hippo Lanes "They'll never find him this mess." "Hippos... Always obeying the rules. Come on. One little rhino's not worth the effort." "Get rid of the hippo, get rid of the rules. (LAUGHS) Then we can do whatever we want in the flood plains." "What's the hurry? We've got a nice, big meal planned. And you're the guest of honor." "This time we've got numbers on our side. And we're crocodiles!" Ono the Tickbird "I might have a trick or two that'll surprise you." "You won't be so lucky next time." "Nice try, rhino. But this does change things. It's no longer a small snack... A great big meal like this is gonna take more than one croc to bring down!" "This isn't your business, Kion. Back off!" "No meal's worth this. Forget it!" The Savannah Summit "Calm down, cub. I was invited." "And I appreciate the invitation. You'll see that I take my responsibility as crocodile leader seriously. Very seriously." "Isn't this summit supposed to be about negotiating in good faith?" "You? Protect me? I'm a crocodile! What could you possibly protect me from?" "I came to the summit to show I'm a good leader, to help my float and the Pride Lands, but none of you gave me a chance. Instead, for my efforts, I get this. This plot... Worthy of a crocodile. I couldn't have done it better myself. I say, let King Simba's Savannah Summit go on!" Let Sleeping Crocs Lie "We crocodiles need a whole lot of water to survive. Since there isn't enough to go around in the Dry Season, we sleep through it." "Perhaps, you don't understand how much water crocodiles need, sire." "Kiburi! What are you doing?!" "Kiburi, the dry season is dry. There's not much water anywhere in the Pride Lands. This is our share." "Alright, Kiburi. You wanted this Mashindano. Let's see what you got." The Morning Report "Who do these little ones think they are?" "Unless you mean to challenge me." "Oh, good. Two tasty snacks at the same time..." ""No reason?" These two came to our watering hole and challenged us. We have every right to eat them." "Fine. I wasn't that hungry anyway." The Little Guy "You? How would you be able to help a crocodile float?" "A tiny gecko, part of a crocodile float? Ridiculous." "That little guy? If he wants to be with crocodiles, he'll have to take his chances." "We crocs can take care of ourselves." "You have the heart of a true crocodile. If you still want to, you're welcome to join my float." Pride Landers Unite! "And why should I help other Pride Landers learn how to work together? We crocodiles take care of ourselfs and nobody else." "And that's why those Outlanders will have you for breakfast, and you for lunch! and you for dinner! and you for a late nigth snack." "What a waste of time. I can't beleive Kion wanted me to train the Pride Landers, and be nice to them." "Give up?" That's not the crocodile way, or have you forgotten that during your times in the Outlands Kiburi?" "I will now. If there's ever trouble for anyone in the Pride Lands we'll be there." Battle for the Pride Lands "If he can set Pride Rock on fire, what chance do we have agaisnt him?" "Your Highness, you gave me a second chance when no one else in the Pride Lands would. If Janja's information is useful, we should use it to beat Scar. If it isn't. Then we crocodiles will be happy to have him for a late night snack." Category:Quotes